makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Touhou vs. Capcom/Tenshi Hinanawi
Bio Tenshi Hinanawi is the "Eldest Daughter" of the Hinanawi clan that resides in Heaven. Due to the boring life in Heaven of constant drinking and relaxation, Tenshi once decided to cause a disaster by gathering the thought energy of everyone in Gensokyo in the form of scarlet clouds, threatening an earthquake. Her true intent was to resolve her boredom by attracting others to resolve the incident. This disruption caused a preliminary tremor, which wrecked Reimu Hakurei's shrine, causing several events to unfold from there. Eventually, Tenshi rebuilt Reimu's shrine. Movelist Skill Cards *Sword of the Earth: Tenshi drives her sword into the ground, making stones rise. *Pillars of Divine Punishment: Tenshi drops a keystone to wall her opponent off. The stone can absorb enemy attacks, so you can also use it as a shield. *Beams of Non-Perception: Tenshi fires successive laser-like streams of spirit from a keystone. *Sword of Non-Perception: Tenshi takes her sword and rushes forward at the enemy. Tenshi performs a swipe immediately upon reaching the enemy. *Six Earthquakes: Tenshi plunges her Sword into the earth to cause a localized earthquake. *Guarding Keystones: Tenshi uses keystones circling her to protect her. If you input the command again while they're deploying, the keystones fly towards the enemy. *Heaven and Earth Press: Tenshi crushes the enemy between two stones. Distance depends on button pressed. *Sword of Scarlet Perception: Tenshi uses her sword to slash a nearby opponent many times. *Scarlet Sword Temperament: Tenshi attacks twice with her sword: once with a ranged attack that brings her closer to the enemy and another attack that propels her away from the enemy. *Sky Attack: Tenshi launches upwards surrounded with temperament. She is invincible from the start, and can use it in the air as well. *Sword of Karma: Tenshi throws her Sword and it returns like a boomerang or when she uses another sword attack. *Awakening of the Earth Spirits: Tenshi pelts the enemy with small keystones. The stones grow over time, and release an earthquake if Tenshi attacks it. The bigger the stones, the stronger the earthquake, but will shatter if they get too big. *Floating Rock: Tenshi stands upon a rock, allowing her to float for a while. Spell Cards *Earth Sign "Sword of Unletting Soil": Tenshi plunges her sword in the ground, sending a wave of huge rocks rushing towards the opponent across the screen. *Swordplay "Sword of Swagger": Tesnhi swings her sword around very rapidly. Last Word *All of the Atmosphere is Within My Reach!: Tenshi stabs her Sword of Hisou straight into the ground, causing a massive semi-sphere of the Hisou's blade to appear around her. If the opponent is hit by this, Tenshi then jumps on a keystone and flies into the skies before assaulting the enemy with a barrage of lightning strikes. Misc. *Battle Intro: Tenshi pulls her sword out of the ground and says “I’m ready. Show me what you can do!” *Taunt: She leans on her sword and says “I left boring Heaven for this?” *Victory Pose: She thrusts her sword in the ground and says, “Thanks for the challenge. I’ll be going now.” Winning Quotes A celestial descends onto Earth to give advice. Buuuut….. for me they're all advice that can't be put to action. I’m not evil. I just don’t wanna be bored. This sword allows me to view your weaknesses. That’s why it was easy to beat you. No use worrying about earthquakes now, I've put that in place, right? Vs. Self: Ah, studying is such a chore...Even if I learn all these things from the ancient people.... Vs. Reimu: You are too straight forward. Compromise makes completeness. That is, if you bend your ways you can make your life more complete. Vs. Marisa and Tron: Seems like you've become a slave of desire by collecting things. If you want to find joy in life, you should cherish the rejection of greed. Vs. Sakuya: Do you truly have a full grasp of the nature of time? Vs. Alice: If you want your dolls to act in a group, then study the form of water for strategies and tactics. Adaptiveness is the key to victory. Vs. Patchouli, Tessa and Keine: What you're reading is only the scraps of the ancients. The truly important things don't get recorded. Vs. Youmu: A clean death is no better than a grim life. No matter how dismal your life is, it is better than death. Don't make light of life, ghost. Vs. Remilia and Demitri: It's not good to think that your subordinates will follow you forever. Vs. Yuyoko: There's no salvation for a ghost who fills her stomach all day and doesn't use her head for anything! Vs. Sanae and Roll: Care to share your knowledge of the outside world, little girl? Vs. Yukari: The murkiness of the creek has its source. You are the reason why the youkai of Gensokyo are so irresponsible. Vs. Suika: Drink while half drunk. Getting wasted by binge drinking is the worst. Vs. Reisen: Leisure and comfort are the ruin of reputation. By seeking peace of heart, I see you are hindering your own growth. Vs. Aya and Frank West: Gossip is not wisdom. If it is only written out of curiosity, newspapers make a negative effect on society. Vs. Komachi: You still have an imprudent mouth for a Shinigami. But it is unsettling the other Shinigami more and more. Vs. Iku: The geysers seem to be gushing up lately. They don't have anything to do with the keystone, probably. Vs. Cirno: With passion you forget to eat, with joy you forget your worries. Maybe the lifestyle that Confucius strived for was one like yours. Vs. Meiling: Mount Tai does not let its soil run. You should thank the devil who could put you here. Vs. Utsuho: Say, you're not related to the earthquake on the surface, right? Right? Vs. Amaterasu: Virtue is the source of vendetta. Curse Gods originally manifested from divine virtures. Vs. M. Bison, Wesker, Dr. Wily, Shinki and Mima: You know the more I’m around you, the more you disgust me. I kinda regret this alliance. Vs. Ryu: Ha Ha! Just like I thought! You really are fun! You really hold up to your legend, World Warrior! Vs. Chun Li, Cammy, Dan and Guile: Justice and vengeance are two sides of the same coin. Careful when you flip it. Vs. Juri: Ugh. On second thought, your idea of fun is not that satisfying. Vs. Sakura: You're pretty cool for a human girl. Wanna be friends? Vs. Akuma: You're taking a big risk by dabbling in such power. Then again, you've made this interesting, seeing as you can match my power over the earth. Vs. Morrigan: Oh, man, do I get where you're coming from. We should totally hang out some time. Vs. Felicia: I've always wondered if I should take up acting. Playing so many different roles would keep me entertained. Vs. Hsien Ko: Now that you've regained life, how have you been enjoying it? Vs. Jon Talbain: I didn't think werewolves could learn kung fu. That's beyond awesome. Vs. Megaman: Looks like my meddling was all it took to get you back into fighting shape. Vs. Bass: Man, don't you overheat? Vs. Zero: You need to learn to relax, my friend. Vs. Dante and Trish: First time hunting a celestial? Vs. Vergil and Soki: Looks like your blade can't keep up with mine. Vs. Chris and Jill: Sorry. Not many zombies in Gensokyo, I'm afraid. Vs. Captain Commando, Viewtiful Joe, Batsu, Shantae, Gene and Arthur: Glad to see someone's playing the hero. Vs. Phoenix Wright: Wait! No one told me I'd be dealing with American laws! Vs. Asura and Hiryu: Good to see my obstacles never stopped you. Shame you lost in the end, though. Vs. Saki: Aren't you a little young to be a government agent? Vs. Hayato and Jin: Wow. Technology is more interesting than I thought. Vs. Mokou and Firebrand: The flames of wrath will burn away your soul. Vs. Yuugi: Oni sure are a good way to kill boredom. Vs. Satori: You should know by now what I think of this boring fight. Vs. Medicine: Poisons are fun to work with, but they can be really cheap. Vs. Anakaris: A mummy? Well, that's interesting to say the least. Vs. Yumemi: Doing is a lot more fun than just looking, ya know. Vs. Amingo: It's a lot more fun to fight more than one. Vs. Nue: I could use a good scare every once in a while. Vs. Sonson: You know, many people in the heavens want to fight your dad after the havoc he raised there. Vs. Kogasa: I love a good surprise every now and then. Vs. Spencer: I thought the military would be more entertaining. Vs. Hina: I'm sure fortunate enough to have this much fun. Vs. Masamune: Feel free to party with me anytime, “One-Eyed Dragon”. Vs. Kasen: Having to fight a hermit turned out to be more fun than I thought. Vs. Seija: Where’s the fun in this plan? Seriously. Vs. Ken: And I thought being a husband and father would hold you back. Vs. Murasa: Man, ghosts are boring. Vs. Nick: I thought humans would have a blast killing zombies. Vs. Seiga: I’ve heard a lot about you. I can see why Heaven hates you. Vs. Nero: Your arm and sword really spiced things up for me. Ending (Tenshi is leaving Dr. Wily and his defeated Wily Machine.) Dr. Wily: W-wait! Miss Tenshi, where are you going? The plan’s not over yet! Tenshi: It is for me. To be honest….I don’t like your kind. I only agreed to join forces so that I could relieve myself of boredom….and now I’m satisfied. Sayonara. Dr. Wily: Wait! You get back here, woman! You’ll regret the day you double crossed Dr. Wily! (Tenshi returns to Heaven and is now watching Dr. Wily, M. Bison and Wesker getting their just desserts by the heroes.) Tenshi: Hee hee. All’s well that ends well, I suppose. I must say, today was a great day, even better than that weather incident. (She holds Fafnir’s skull.) Tenshi: I shall keep this as a reminder of this glorious day. Category:Touhou vs. Capcom Category:Characters Category:Female Characters